The present invention relates to a light concentrator photovoltaic module and a light concentrator photovoltaic system.
A light concentrator photovoltaic module, which includes photovoltaic elements and a light reflecting plane, has been disclosed in, for example, JP-A-60-128678 (laid open on Jul. 9, 1985). FIG. 1A illustrates substantially the same structure as that illustrated in this reference. A portion of a light reflecting plane 75 composed of aluminum protrudes between photovoltaic elements 74 toward a module light-receiving plane 72. This protruding portion includes two inclined planes. A reflection light beam of a light beam 71 incoming onto an inclined plane on the right side is caused to enter the photovoltaic element 74 existing on the right side of the inclined planes. Similarly, a reflection light beam of a light beam 71 incoming onto an inclined plane on the left side is caused to enter the photovoltaic element 74 existing on the left side of the inclined planes. These operations concentrate, onto the photovoltaic elements 74, the light beams incoming into the region where the photovoltaic elements 74 do not exist in the module.
FIG. 2 illustrates substantially the same structure as that of a light concentrator photovoltaic module disclosed in JP-A-60-116180 (laid open on Jun. 22, 1985). Pits and projections are provided in a portion between photovoltaic elements 84 of a light reflecting plane 85 composed of a metal. Incident light beams 81 undergo irregular reflection by the pits and projections, and the resultant scattered light beams are collected into the photovoltaic elements 84. This operation concentrates, onto the photovoltaic elements 84, the light beams incoming into the region where the photovoltaic elements 84 do not exist in the module. An example similar to this where the scattered light beams are used are disclosed also in "Sharp Technical Report", April 1998, No. 70, pp. 69-70.